The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
Lecithin is a mixture primarily composed of choline, fatty acids, glycerol, glycolipids, triglycerides, carbohydrates and phospholipids (e.g., phosphatidylcholine, phosphatidylethanolamine, phosphatidylserine and phosphatidylinositol). It can be found in egg yolks and the plasma membrane of plant and animal cells, and may be isolated either from egg yolk or from vegetable oils such as soy, safflower, or corn oil, from which it is extracted chemically or mechanically.
Lecithin is used as an emulsifying and stabilizing agent in the food (e.g., margarine, chocolate production), pharmaceutical, and cosmetic (e.g., creams, lipsticks, conditioners, soaps) industries. It is an integral part of cell membranes, is readily metabolized, and as it is regarded as a natural emulsifier, is widely accepted and used in the food industry. It is also applied as an emulsifying, wetting, and dispersing agent for paints and printing inks and widely used in many other industries as an emulsifying, antioxidant and defoaming agent. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration identifies lecithin as Generally Recognized as Safe (21 CFR 184.1400). Lecithin phospholipids can form either liposomes, bilayer sheets, micelles, or lamellar structures, depending on parameters such as degree of hydration, temperature and composition. This results in an amphoteric type of surfactant and finds use in a variety of industries. Pharmacological use of lecithin includes treatment for neurological disorders, dementias, liver ailments and hypercholesterolemia.
Lecithin can be obtained from a source such as extracted oil of plant seeds, e.g., vegetable oil, by using a process known as degumming. Degumming is the treatment of oils with water to remove phosphorus-containing compounds, waxes and other impurities from oil. Degumming converts the phospholipids/phosphatides to hydrated gums which are insoluble in oil and can be separated.